


Hated The Way They Were Looking At You

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ice Play, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Possessive and jealous 2D strikes and he wants to give you the night of your life.





	Hated The Way They Were Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted: "dom 2D with his s/o tied up and blind folded"

“Hated the way people were lookin’ at you tonight,” 2D said with a growl as he pushed you against the door as soon as you entered his bedroom. You grinned up at the ceiling, choosing not to reply to rile him up, as he kissed at your neck, already reaching behind you to unzip your dress, “Absolutely despised it, and the way you were looking at tha’ waiter. It's like you were beggin’ him to fuck you.”

“Stu, you know that's not true,” you gasped as cool air hit your chest, the dress pooling around your feet, “Stop being so jealous, you tosser.”

2D continued stripping you silently, crouching to half-kiss, half-bite your inner thigh, creating a purple hickey, and then sliding your pants down, “Get onto the bed, you know what to do.”

“It's one of those nights, huh?” You teased and earned a slap to your arse on the way to the bed.

“You bet it's one of those nights, now chop-chop,” he replied, walking to his dresser and pulled out several things. The mere thought of what was about to happen made you giddy as you crawled onto the bed, lying on your back.

2D knelt between your legs, holding up a rope, “Arms up and keep ‘em there, Miss.” You obeyed and he carefully tied your wrists together, smiling proudly at his work after you failed at trying to pull your arms apart.

Next was the blindfold, a silk scarf he wrapped around your head to cover your eyes. It was intense from the second it came on due to the other senses being heightened. This also meant that you gasped with surprise and arousal at the sudden pull on your legs, making you realise he had moved to tie each of your legs to the corners of the bed. He had forced them to stay apart, meaning he had every tiny bit of control over you, and it turned you on like nothing had ever done.

“You're gonna make a mess on the bed if you keep drippin’ like tha’ for me,” 2D said quietly and you quickly turned your head towards the sound of his voice, “How do you want me to touch you?”

“Just touch me, Stu,” you said quickly, letting out a frustrated groan when nothing happened. You desperately wanted to see what he was doing, and it was driving you wild that you couldn’t reach up and remove the blindfold, “Stu!”

“Be right back, darling,” he replied instead, ignoring your whining completely. You felt your pulse rise at the fact that he had left you there on the bed. Listening, you could hear him in the kitchen, opening cabinets and the refrigerator. It confused the hell out of you.

He quickly returned though and you heard him place a bowl on the night stand, making you furrow your brows, “What are you doing? Have you brought a sna-ah! - a snack?” You knew it wasn’t a snack, not in the slightest. He had brought a bowl of ice cubes with him from the kitchen and it was settled, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

The ice cube he was melting on your skin right now was placed on your collarbone, dripping down your chest as you arched your back at the coldness. It was obvious that he was holding it between his fingers because it wasn’t sliding anywhere but then he started moving it, leaving an icy trail across your skin. It made you shiver at the coldness and the anticipation of where it was going next. Sometimes, he would lift it and surprise you by placing it a new place on your body, making the seconds between the moment it was off your skin and then on it again seem like minutes. He trailed it across your stomach, up your sides and between your breasts, and eventually you got used to it and stopped squirming as much as in the beginning.

It didn't seem to please him though because suddenly you felt something brand new; the place where the cube had trailed was met by a warm tongue and a warm breath, making you moan as the sensitivity of your skin was going up-up-up. The contrast between hot and cold was magnificent, and you felt goosebumps rising on your skin.

It ran down your thighs now and you couldn't keep your voice down as he placed it on the hickey he had made just fifteen minutes ago, “Oh fuck, Stu! It's sensitive there, you know that…”

“Oh, you bet your arse tha’ I know,” he snickered, knowing just how sensitive the bruised skin would be. You wanted to desperately to touch him too, pull his hand and ice cube away as the coldness started to sting.

The sweet torture went on and on, 2D using the cube only to confuse your now very sensitive skin by breathing onto the cold spots. It almost burned and you fucking loved the way your skin was nearly on fire.

The icy trail went up again and you squirmed in anticipation when you knew where it was going. As soon as it circled your nipple, you let out a long moan through bitten lips. You heard him chuckle lightly as felt the ice melt faster and faster due to your hot and sweaty skin. It made you frustrated, the fact that he hadn't touched you properly yet.

“Stuart,” you moaned as he went for another ice cube, the rustling of several cubes making you feel almost dizzy at the thought of what they could do. On top of that, his hands were gone and you desperately needed his hands on you, “Please touch me.”

“What do you want, baby? I was thinkin’ of going down on you,” 2D grinned, letting an ice cube melt in your belly button. You gasped in surprise, not having sensed at all that it was his next move.

“Yes! Oh- you haven't done that in forever,” you whined, trying to shift and let the ice cube slide off onto the sheets. You almost managed to but he leaned down to lick the water away from your skin.

“Forever? It's been four days.”

“Five.”

“Whatever,” 2D sighed and took the remainder of the ice cube into his mouth, trailing his warm lips down between your legs. He kissed along your pubic bone, making you shiver as cold water dripped from his lips. Reaching up, he ran a finger between your lips and ran his now soaked finger across your clit. It felt more intense with the blindfold, not making you able to focus on anything else but the touches.

“Oh,” you gasped as he dipped the tip of his finger into you, leaning down to nose against your clit. It was only briefly, making you whimper as he pulled away, “More, you tease.”

“Patience, babe,” he whispered and you heard him reaching for another ice cube, putting it into his mouth. He then went down on you again and it was heavenly as his cold tongue lick a stripe up, tongue wiggling slightly across your clit. He repeated it over and over, and you furrowed your brows in pleasure, small moans slipping from your mouth. His warm breath and cold tongue made you cry out occasionally, and the fact that you couldn't grip at his hair and push him down onto you made you lose your mind.

Suddenly he closed his cold mouth around your clit and sucked, resulting in you arching your back yet again, “Fuck! There we are, just like that…”

Apparently, he didn't agree on that and pushed two fingers into you. His free arm curled around your thigh and pressed down on your pubic bone as he crooked his fingers upwards against your g-spot, and you found yourself wanting to rip the blindfold off so you could watch him. He hummed around you, sending vibrations throughout your body and the iciness caused your nerves to be extra alert after his warm breath on you.

“Close,” you panted, almost annoyed at the position; by now you would've wrapped your legs around his shoulders, “So- ah! So close, baby. Mmm… Just a little more.” 2D obeyed everything, almost worshipping you and kissed your clit before speeding up his sucks and licks, swiping his tongue from side to side.

“Stu, I’m going to… fuck, I'm going to come!” You whimpered. His tongue was still on you, continuing the fast swipes over your clit. A moment later, you came with a cry, your orgasm sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout your whole lower body. Everything was clenching rhythmically and wonderfully, making your legs squirm on the bed and your knees touch as your legs collapsed due to your feet being unable to move.

A moment later, the blindfold was being removed and 2D smiled down at you, “You ‘ave no idea how hot that looked, you pullin’ at the restraints like tha’.” He went to undo the restraints one by one, your limbs falling onto the mattress as you were completely exhausted. You blinked up at the ceiling, your eyes getting used to light again. He cuddled up next to you, pressing a wet kiss to your cheek.

“Thank you,” you mumbled, trying to steady your breathing.

“You deserved to be taught who is the only one who can make you come like tha’,” he replied simply, hand on your stomach.

You turned to face him, nose against his, “Best fuck I've ever had. Should I change your name to that in contacts?”

He laughed, “No way, sounds like somefink Murdoc would want.”

“Oh my God!” You gently punched him on the shoulder, “Don't even say that!”

He just laughed harder and eventually you giggled as well, hiding your face in his neck, “Shut up, it's not funny…”

“It's a little funny.”

“Shut it… now, should I return the favour?”


End file.
